1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for executing parallel image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed a parallel processing technology for use in converting image data expressing tone values of each color of ink of each pixel to image data expressing the absence or presence of ink color dots for each pixel. For example, in JP2000-293674A, disclosed is technology for executing rasterizing (data rearranging) processing and halftone processing according to the processing contents using separate threads.
However, for the technology noted above, there was no consideration for efficient execution on the parallel processing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technology for efficiently executing parallel image processing.
The present invention is related to Japanese patent applications No. 2004-245085, filed Aug. 25, 2004 and No. 2004-245078, filed Aug. 25, 2004; the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.